Field
The present disclosure relates to a washing machine and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a washing machine using a circulation pump as a flow meter and a control method thereof.
Background
Generally, a laundry treatment apparatus commonly designates various kinds of apparatuses for treating laundry using physical and chemical actions, such as a washing machine for removing contaminants from clothing, bedding, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as ‘laundry’) using a chemical decomposition action of water and detergent and a physical action, such as friction, between water and laundry, a drying machine for spin-drying wet laundry to dry the wet laundry, and a refresher for spraying heated steam to laundry to prevent allergy due to the laundry and to conveniently wash the laundry.
A washing machine, which is a kind of laundry treatment apparatus, may be classified as an agitator type washing machine, a drum type washing machine, or a pulsator type washing machine according to the structure and washing method thereof. In general, the washing machine sequentially performs a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a spin-drying cycle to wash laundry. Some of the cycles may be performed according to user selection. A proper washing method is used to wash laundry according to the kind of the laundry.
In conventional washing machines, however, an additional flow meter is mounted on a flow channel to measure flow rate of wash water supplied to the washing machine.